The Trials
by sailorbee
Summary: This is a crossover between sailor moon and dbz. it's kinda confusing..and i think i got some ideas for this from a fic i read, but i forgot what it was. oh well. Read this!
1. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 1  
  
Usagi had just turned 19 that summer, everyone was so happy. Soon peace would cover the world and there would be no more war. On her birthday there was a grand party. Usagi had decided to tell her parents and brother the truth, as did the rest of the senshi. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Usagi's father understood then why it was so important that Mamoru and her get married, it was for eternal peace.   
  
They all loved to joke around about how Usagi had to shape up and act mature. They didn't know the 'real' Usagi. None of the senshi or anyone else did. When Usagi had been reborn as was everyone else from the moon kingdom, she kept her memories. She had always known who she was and what was expected. Her mother, Queen Serenity had told her to act that way from the start. It was meant to help train the senshi to be better warriars and better protecters for her princess. Even Sailor Pluto was kept from the truth, any memories they had gotten were false, made up by the Queen. It was all for the good of the future. But Usagi had to suffer so much. She couldn't tell them how smart she really was, she had to put up with their insults and put downs. The looks of worry and regret that she wasn't right for the thrown. Even ideas that maybe she wasn't really the true princess.   
  
But Usagi knew she had to do it, to prepare them if anything ever happened to her. There was going to be a test, she knew that much. Not what kind, or when, only that it would be extremly hard and it would show their true feelings about her and what she was to them. Tht summer was the beginning of the test. She and Mamoru had been ingaged for so long, but they couldn't get married because she had always been too young, mostly because of her father though. Now he knew the truth and saw how much they were in love.   
  
But that was all a lie too. Usagi had never loved Mamoru, she had loved Endymion, but Mamoru wasn't him. He didn't have the memories or personality of the man she had loved. He looked like him alright, and she had thought that maybe the other things would come in time, but she knew now that he would never be that man. Usagi didn't know what to do about it. She had to keep up the act until she knew what to do.   
  
That summer one Tuesday morning she felt it, she 'knew' that today was the day the test would begin. As she got dressed and ready for work she only thought about it, and prepared herself for whatever would happen. While at work (she worked at a local clothes retail store), the senshi came in. Minako went to the racks and started making a huge mess. Makoto started getting on her case about it. Ami went to the counter to talk to Usagi with Rei. They spoke of the normal things, how their familes were doing, any new jokes about Luna and Artimis.   
  
"I swear the must be the lazist cats in the world, they only wanted to sleep when we told them we were coming." Rei grumbled  
  
"Well they are cats, they must have their cat naps you know." Ami stated.  
  
They went on to talk about cats or something, Usagi had drifted off, most as show, but a bit from her worry. That feeling was getting stronger by the minute, almost unbearable. She felt it rising up in her, making her want to scream.  
  
"It's almost as bad as Usagi, and that's pretty bad," Rei went on "I mean, if we had actually made them get up they would have done that wine for sure."  
  
Suddenly they had something to do, Ami and Rei pulled Minako out of the racks while Makoto pushed, grumbling under her breath about the mess. They left so fast that Usagi almost forgot they had even been there, but the huge mess was enough evdence. She went over and started to sort through it, trying to find out what went where. The bell rang and she got up to help.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you sir?" She said with a bright smile.  
  
The man had a gruff look to him, his clothes were messy and wrinkled. He had a bit of a beard growing and tangled hair. But she was not one to judge. She walked over and asked him what kind of clothes he was looking for. He kept his mouth closed and said nothing, which made her courius. Usagi told him to ask her if he needed any help, then walked over to the counter and started sorting through papers. Suddenly the man walked over and and yelled to her to hand over all the cash.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Usagi replied, very confused.  
  
"Look, just gimmie it all now!" He yelled, which made her wince.  
  
Then he pulled out a small revolver and pointed it at her. Usagi was stunned. Was this the test? Was she going to get hurt? Then with a horrible thought, what about Chibiusa? Was she never going to be born? That thought was too terrible to think. She hurried and opened the regester in a rush, fumbling with the money. Usagi dropped a load of it on the floor, she bent to pick it up in a frantic hurry.  
  
"Hey comon! Don't think of pressing any buttons or anything missy! Hurry up!" He yelled, he was getting more agitated by the second. That was what worried Usagi the most. For a moment she thought about transforming, but that was too dangerous, besides after she gave him the money she could go after him as Eternal Sailor Moon. That made her feel a bit more relaxed. She got up and handed him the lot of cash, which he shoved into his small bag. He looked up then and smiled sickly.   
  
"Thanks missy, here's a present for the help!" Then without warning he pulled the trigger and shot her in the chest, right through one of her lungs. The force of it pushed her back onto the floor. The man ran out. She heard sirrens, they were coming, she could tell because they were getting so loud. It started to hurt her ears. But then it got very quiet. She could barely hear anything. There was a man over her, he looked very concerned. He was talking to someone, but she couldn't see. She couldn't turn her head. She couldn't move. That frightened Usagi more than anything, if she was paralized then how could she fight? The man was talking to her, she could hear him, but barely.  
  
"Miss? Can you hear me? Don't worry, help is on the way. Hold on, okay?" The man was actually rather handsome. He had dark hair and light green eyes. His skin was dark, like Mamoru's. In fact, other than the eyes, he could pass for Mamoru. Oh God, am I going to die? Usagi was suddenly very frightened, she could feel her body shaking all over. She couldn't stop. It was getting darker, she could barely see the man.  
  
"Miss! Please hold on, stay with me!" But Usagi couldn't hear him anymore. She was already gone, and with her the hope for that world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light was so bright, it nearly blinded Usagi. She had to squeese her eyes shut. She felt as if she were floating, maybe in space? Then she could see that she was still in the retail store. It was filled with people, mostly police, but some looked familiar to her. She saw Minako and Makoto. Then to her left Ami and Rei. They were all crying. Ami and Minako were holding each other. They looked about ready to fall over. Rei seemed to stare off into nothingness. Makoto was talking to one police man. There were tears running down her face. She was shaking all over.   
  
Then there was a flash of light in front of her and she was in her house, in the kitchen. Her family was all sitting at the table. There was a policeman sitting oposite of them. He was the one she saw right before...he was talking, but she couldn't hear anything. Her mother screamed and then fell over in her chair. Usagi's father caught her and held her very close, tears rolling down his face. She turned and saw Shingo. His body fell onto the table, shaking all over. Shingo suddenly jumped up and ran into her bedroom. He fell onto her bed and curled into her blankets, holding onto one of   
her old stuffed animals. He was crying so much, Usagi wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay. But he couldn't hear her.   
  
Then another flash burned her eyes and she was in Mamoru's apartment, he was watching the television. There was a sudden news story, it was about her. Usagi could tell from the pictures. Mamoru suddenly stood up and ran to the phone. She hated it that she couldn't hear. His face fell after a few moments. He looked around confused and dropped the phone to the ground. Mamoru walked to the balcolny and leaned over. He was saying something, she tried to read his lips, it looked as if he was saying...don't leave me?  
  
Usagi put her arms around him and whispered into his ear "I'm here with you now." Mamoru turned suddenly and looked where she had been. Then the flash came again. No! But he had known she was there! Maybe there had been hope, but she was in space now it seemed. Floating. She turned and saw Earth behind her. Where was she going? To the moon? But it wasn't that, she knew as she was sped past it. Faster and faster, the stars ran together in a light blur. It was very beautiful. Heavenly, was this the tunnel of light everyone spoke of? But then everything was slowing down. The stars became seperate again, Usagi missed that feeling of togetherness that she had felt with the universe when they were all together. It was warm and safe. Nothing bad could have happened there.   
  
Usagi was coming to one planet ahead. It looked very much like Earth, but perhaps had a little more land than Earth. It was very beautiful. Her body kept on slowing as she came closer. Soon she could see the small rivers and lakes and the big cities. She could see houses then and then cars. There was one groupings of buildings that seemed to be where she was going. Then she was right by the ground, if she reached out a hand it would touch the surface. There was a woman ahead of her, she was bending over some kind of machine. She had bright blue hair. Then a man ran out in front of her, he was looking in Usagi's direction. Could he see me? Usagi wondered. No, she was dead, but why was she here then? Maybe this was where she would stay while her senshi took their tests. But why had she died? She was very confused, and didn't know why.  
  
Vegeta felt a huge energy coming during his training. It was coming so fast, he ran out and saw it. A bright light heading straight for Bulma. He ran to protect her, although he didn't know why. She was only a human, but she was providing for him. The light was getting brighter. Bulma looked up and sreamed, typical of a woman. He thought. Then the light crashed into the ground in front of them. It flared up to the sky. He looked into it and saw some figure. Then the light faded away and a woman was left there. She was naked, the only thing to cover her was her insane amount of hair. It streamed down onto the ground. Her eyes were closed, when they opened he was shocked to see the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. She looked at him, there was such sadness in her eyes.   
  
Vegeta knew that just because she was beautiful that didn't mean she was good. She had to be here to fight them. That was the only reason he could come up with. She moved slowly towards them. She seemed very confused. Almost in a trance. Vegeta let her come all the way up to him. She looked into his eyes, no, in his soul. He felt her searching him. Looking into his mind. But for what? He tried to fight back, but she soothed him with a whisper. When she saw his goodness she let him be, then went to the woman. It was much faster with Bulma. The sweetness was right on top if you knew what to look for. Then she turned back to Vegeta and fell into his arms. He caught her with ease. Bulma looked confused, buttold him to carry her to a room. She guilded him.  
  
"Who do you think she is Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she took him to a small guest room. She was pretty startled by what had happened. A woman suddenly apearing out of a abd of light? It's true that strange things happened here, but never anything like that before. She was worried that perhaps a new battle was going to come up. There had been so many already, she wanted to relax and work on her inventions.   
  
"I haven't got any idea. Why would I, woman?" Vegeta replied gruffly. He hated being asked questions, they had no busines asking him, a prince, for anything. He knew he wasn't on his old home planet, but he still had his honor, and it told him to fight for whatever he believed in and to act like a true prince. But there were times where he wanted to open up and let someone be his friend.   
  
"Well I sure don't know who or what she is. I thought that since you're from out of this world, maybe you'd know. It's pretty obvious that she is too." Bulma hated how he acted like a pumpus jerk, thinking he was always right. It really peeved her off. All she wantd was for him to act sivel. Was that too much to ask? She sure didn't think so.  
  
"Woman, I don't. She looks human to me." Vegeta seemed to always react to her anger. That made him mad that he couldn't control his feelings and emotions. The more he stayed on this planet, the worse it was getting.   
  
"Yeah, I could see that. You sure got a nice look at her. Pervert!" Bulma didn't even make sense to herself. She just had to yell at him. It was as if they were siblings, always on guard.   
  
"So did you. It doesn't matter anyways. Or are you jealious?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Oh! You're just horrible. There's the room. Lay her on that bed, I'll take care of her. You just leave now." Bulma yelled as she slamed the door in his face. He was steaming, but he took that anger and put it into training as he went back to the gravity room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi felt so very tired all over. Her body barely moved when she tried to sit up. She had no idea where she was, only that she was safe, for the time being. She heard beautiful music. It sounded so sad. It made her cry, thinking of Chibiusa. Of all the battles. All the pain. She turned her head and saw a man standing in the shadows. The dark hair, those eyes.   
  
"Mamoru?" Her voice sounded so small. She was suprized by it.  
  
"No woman, my name is Vegeta." He came out of the shadows slowly. He was really rather handsome. A bit short, but still well taller than her. He had very rediclius black hair. It stood straight up. He looked really gruff. As if he were ready for some battle. His body was all mucsle all over. She could tell since he was wearing a skin tight work suit. Usagi could sense a large amout of energy from him. Perhaps about as much as one of Endymions Warriers. But he could be hiding his true level.   
  
"Who are you? What are you woman? I know you're not human, no human could live through what you did." He asked slowly.  
  
"You can say that again. My name is Tuskino Usagi, but also Princess Serenity. I come from the moon, although I'm not sure where I am, so that wouldn't make much sense. I think I'm still a bit woosy. My mind is blurry." She muttered, her voice getting very quiet at the end. She was falling back asleep she could tell. But she didn't want to. Then suddenly it all came back in a huge wave. The senshi, the man, her death! She jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. This new energy came out of no where, but she liked it and needed it. She had to find her friends. To tell them she was alive and alright.   
  
How though? She ran through the halls, man this was like a maze. Is she a mouse then? The throught made her smile. She went down hall after hall, door after door. Then couldn't stand it anymore. Her spirit was calling for the moon, she needed to feel it on her. Energy burst around her and she shot up through the ceeling, level after level, until she was finally in the sky. She went farther. Where was the moon?! She couldn't feel her anywhere. The moon was her, she was the moon, without her she was incomplete. The sky looked so dark without her. She stopped and buried her face in her hands, tears falling down to the Earth. They changed and went up, shooting in the sky.   
  
Usagi looked and saw them as they came together and with a giagantic burst of light, the moon was there! As beautiful as ever. Usagi felt her calling to her. She returned her call with her own song. It came so beautifuly. She was asking her where she was and what was going to happen. But this was a newly born moon. She had no knowlege of anything before now. It was still great to be able to talk though. She told her all she knew, leaving nothing out. The only person she could trust was the moon, because it was her. A piece of her spirit.  
  
Vegeta burst through the cealing after Usagi. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to let her get away. He had to know what the deal was with her. Vegeta yelled to her, but was stopped short when he saw her. She was wearing a silvery white dress that flowed past her feet. Her hair was put up in two strange looking buns on top of her heard. She turned to him and he saw the cresent moon mark on her forehead. he knew that mark, it was out of an ageless legend from his world. A goddess would come to save his world bearing that mark. An ancestor of his had told this story, claiming to have traveled to her world, where she lived on the moon, her kingdom had transpassed and kind of beauty known to them. When Vegeta looked up at this woman, he knew it had to be true.  
  
"Help me, please. I need to save them. They need me." Usagi called to Vegeta, a desperate call. Then Vegeta looked up and saw the moon. The light of it spread through his body. He knew it was real. A new moon, created by this woman? How could that be? A power to create things? Only Gods had this power. She had to be that goddess then. He felt a sudden pain and stared in awe as his tail grew back! But that was put in pause as another light burst through, from where he did not know. Four men came through, bowing right there in the sky to the woman.   
  
"Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunsite. Oh how I missed you all." Usagi called to them, she ran over to them and embraced them all. Nephrite saw Vegeta and glared at him, feeling his strength, but having no fear of him.   
  
"We have company guys." Nephrite told his friends.   
  
"Already a fight? Man can't we get a break?" Jedite said with a grumble.  
  
"Huh? What, no that's Vegeta. He's okay...I think." Usagi replied with a little giggle.  
  
"You trust everyone though, so gullible." Zoisite said.  
  
"What the?! What's going on woman? First you come, now more? Are you here to fight us? Because if you are, I must warn you I've become much more stronger." Vegeta hated suprises, mostly when it was women who caused them. Usagi looked at him with a bit of humur. She glanced back at her friends, who all started to laugh in turn. They were all just so glad to be together again. After all, they had to battle their princess in their last life. Which caused them all so much grief. But now, they were together, not under anyones control.   
  
"I would never want to fight you, or anyone. Vegeta, I am very sorry for all this. I was killed in my last life.."  
  
"What!?" All the senshi gasped.   
  
"How can this be?" Zoisite screamed.  
  
"Serenity? Wasn't Endymion there to save you?" Kunsite called.  
  
"What is this?" Nephrite yelled.  
  
"I'm so confused!" Jedite yelled as he grabbed his head in frustration. All the other senshi looked at him and shoke their heads.  
  
"Gomne guys, I had forgotten you weren't all their. Well, just let me finish," Usagi told them, "As I was saying, I was killed in my last life by a common man. I was not in my powerful form. None of my senshi were there. It was meant to be, they need to all go through a test before they are allowed to be my eternal guardens, not even Pluto knows of this. You all know how it is, mena," They all nodded sadly. "I was sent here for safe keeping until they are ready."  
  
"Why weren't they there to save you?!" Kunsite yelled.  
  
"I know it is hard for you, but they don't believe I am the rightful ruler. Some think I am a decoy until the real Queen will show herself, and that I am her protection." Usagi said with a bit of anger.  
  
"That is crazy! Does Endymion believe this? I'll kill him if he does!" Jedite yelled to himself.   
  
"In some ways, I don't even think Mamoru is Endymion." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"What?! If he isn't then who? Why do you think that? Usagi?" Nephrite asked.  
  
Suddenly Usagi fell, her energy spent. They all yelled and went to grab her. When they had a good hold they all drifted to the ground.   
  
"Will she be ok, Nephrite?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was just worn out after making the new moon. Hey sir, would you happen to have somewhere we could stay? Usagi really needs a bed." Kunsite asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah come on, this way." Vegeta said gruffly as he led the way to Usagi's bedroom. While they stayed there with her Vegeta went to wake up Bulma. He wanted to train, so she would have to deal with all of this foolishness.   
  
"Woman, there are more people here!" Vegeta yelled as he opened Bulma's bedroom door. She was sleeping on her back. He walked over and looked down at her. She was very beautiful, no doubt, but there was an inner light that seemed to shine through at him. He was drawn to it and before he knew it, Vegeta was kissing Bulma. Her eyes opened very wide. What the? Is that Vegeta? Kissing me?! Bulma screamed and backed away right off her bed. She fell onto the floor in a pile. Still backing away she started yelling at him.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell do you think you were doing? Pervert! Do you think just cause I'm weaker that you can do whatever you want! Get out! Go away!" Bulma yelled as she tried to cover herself. She was in her underware after all.  
  
"I came to tell you there are more people here. Usagi called them. They are with her now." Then Vegeta walked out, he was so confused. That made him even more mad. At himself though. What was he thinking, kissing that woman. He walked to the gravity chamber and turned it up to the highest he could stand. Then began his workout. He kept that up all night.  
  
Bulma got dressed and went to see what Vegeta had been talking about. As she walked to the girls room she realized that Vegeta had called her Usagi. Well at least the girl had a name. Maybe everything would turn out alright.She walked into Usagi's room, and right into a man. He was so tall. His hair was brown and came in waves down his back. He was so very handsome.   
  
"Who are you?" Nehprite asked with a glare.  
  
"I'm Bulma, and you're staying in my home, so I think I should be the one asking that."Bulma hated when men tried to act all manly just to impress her. She could hold up her own.  
  
"My name is Nephrite, I am one of the princess's warriors, This is Jedite, Zoisite and Kunsite. They are also warriors."He answered as he pointed to three other men, who also in their own way were amazingly handsome.   
  
"Hi," Jedite greeted.  
  
"Hello," Kunsite said.  
  
Zoisite looked up and gasped. "Ami?!" He screamed, "is it you, my love?!" He ran over to her and grabbed her hands putting them over his heart. "Oh I've waiting so long, I know things were different when we last met. But I was under the Queen's control. Oh I love you so much Ami-chan!" Zoisite started to cry and cradle Bulma to him, but she screamed and slapped him right across the face.  
  
"My name is Bulma you freak! Don't touch me!" Bulma was getting very sick of men in all.   
  
"Wha...what? But you are Ami my love! Perhaps you have lost your memory. I will return it to you with a kiss." Zoisite yelled as he ran over to her, his arms wide open. He was stopped short when Jedite wacked him in the head.  
  
"Baka! That is not Ami, Ami looks different." Jedite yelled at Zoisite.   
  
All the noise was waking Usagi up. She sat up and looked at everyone with a sleepy face. "What's going on?" Everyone fell over with huge sweatdrops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, my name is Bulma Briefs, and you're Usagi?" Bulma asked, she was very curios about this woman. She was so very beautiful. Bulma felt a tinge of jealusy, but she was confident of her own looks. With that long silver hair and slim body she could be a super model. Her eyes were a unique color, a blue, but had a tinge of silver in them. It made for an amazing effect. Bulma knew how easy it would be for a man to drown in them.   
  
"Yes, my name is Tuskino Usagi. But I have many other names. I have a long story to tell about who I really am. You see, in my demionsion, long ago there was a grand union between all the nine planets. The moon circling Earth was where all the peace had came. It had lasted at least two hundred years. But my mother, the queen at that time, was betrayed by one of her subjects. There was an emense battle and we lost. I was about 16 at that time. The heir to the thrown of the entire kingdom. Each planet had to choose a person to leave their power with, knowing they would do good with it. The royal princesses of each one were given that power, they were sent to the moon to learn and train. The four inners were my best friends. I had watched each of them die as well as the prince from Earth, for it had not entered the allance yet, he had been my true love. We were to wed soon, but then...well out of my saddness I killed myself. My mother was left alone. She used the last of her power to send all of us to the future on Earth, in hope that we could start a new battle and win. We did."  
  
Usagi went on to tell them about everything. But she kept some to herself. Like the hurt she felt when Mamoru and the others put her down. She didn't want them to think that she was weak. Or that such things would effect her, even though they did. She told them of the final battle. With Sailor Galaxia, how she had thought everyone was gone. All her loved ones. Usagi wondered if they would think her weak. Her warriors looked at her with eyes full of tears.   
  
"Usagi, princess," Kunsite started, "You are the strongest person I have ever met. To go through all that, and still have yourself. To feel and know you were totally alone. And still go on. You are no longer the princess we all knew. You are neither a queen, you are a goddess. Just as you're mother. You have been reborn."  
  
His words were in her heart. She felt great pride that they thought so much of her. They were the ones that mattered to her more than anything. She hadn't told them of the test, they would be so worried. But Usagi had to. They had the right to know.  
  
"There is one more thing, it is rather important too. The reason I'm here," Nephrite turned to her with a bit of worry on his face. They all knew it couldn't be good, "you see, the senshi had to go through the test." They all knew what the test was. It was the only one needed if there was a sign they were not fully loyal to the princess.  
  
"What?! Why? But.." Jedite stopped. He knew it was true. He remebered his life as Beryl's lacky. He had seen how they treated her. They were not ready. The test was needed to prove how they would react, who they were loyal too.  
  
"Do you know what the test will be like? I am very worried for them." Usagi asked. Her tension on that was mounting. She hoped they had answers.   
  
"Well...we had gone through that test. Some of us had a few doubts..." Kunsite looked around at the other warriors. They all looked away with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"Wait, you all had to do it. I can't believe it, but you're all so loyal. So knowing, so brave-" Kunsite stopped her.  
  
"We were not always those things. We were young also you know. It was very hard to find out who we were and that we were supposed to guard the crown prince of Earth. Some of us are not from very rich families. It came as s shock to nearly all of us."  
  
"I see. Well tell me, what was it like? Was it dangerious?" Usagi asked with worry on her face. She didn't ever want her senshi to suffer, no matter what they had done to her. 


	2. Some fun in the tub

Alright people. I haven't worked on any of my stories in a long time. So i'm not all the way sure of what i'm doing or what my plans were. oh yeah i don't own sailor moon or dbz or anything. so oh well. but i wish i owned vegeta...meow...lol. alright. read this and oh yeah. the chapters wont be as long as the first one. i need to get back into the thing of writing plus i don't have much time to do this. hang with me meows!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi woke up with the sun in her eyes. She groaned and moved over, feeling something hard against her. She sat up to see Kunsite sleeping peacefully. They really were too over protective of her. She remembered back in the Moon Kingdom when she was always running and playing. They were boys then, but wanted to be men so badly. Always acting like older brothers. Letting no stranger near her. Kunsite had been the worst, he was nice about it, but he never let her out of his sight. He had told her how he had lost all his family to an earth sickness. How his little baby sister had died and he could do nothing to save her. Kunsite told her she was his sister then.   
  
Usagi looked around the room and saw all the generals slouched over chairs and sleeping on the hard floor. Jedite was snoring loudly, which made Usagi burst out laughing. The men woke up with a start and jumped up ready for action, even with sleepy eyes. That only caused her to laugh more. Usagi bent over holding her stomache, she couldn't stop. They all looked so funny, all confused. Nephrite could see nothing was wrong and scowled at her, but then smiled. He could never be cross with her. Usagi finally stopped laughing but kept on giggling in bunches. She got out of the bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom connected to the room. It was rather small but still a luxery. The bathroom was nearly all blue and white. The bathtub, sink, and toilet were all sparking white, while everything else but the floor was blue. She looked into the mirror and saw her hair was crazy all over the place. Her face was red on one side from the pillow. Her eyes were sleepy and so blue. She could hardly see any silver. She liked that, having silver in her eyes creeped her out, made her feel a bit en human.  
  
Usagi drew a bath and put lots of bubbles in it. Soon it was overflowing with bubbles. Usagi took the dress off. She had slept in it, which hadn't been a good idea. She could tell she had slept badly, the dress iritating her as she was sleeping. Then Usagi slowly lowered herself into the nice hot water. She sighed as she felt her muscles relaxing. She was in heaven. The bubbles were tickling her underarms and her chin. Usagi stayed in the bathtub for as long as she could, but she started to get pruey and the water was getting a bit cold. She sighed as she sat up and grabbed hold of the sides to steady herself as she got up. She was half way out when she slipped and fell out of the tub onto the cold bathroom floor. She had screamed in shock and suprise as she fell...which caused the four generals to come bursting in. Kunsite and Zoisite were in the front while Nephrite was standing behind Zoisite, having so trouble seeing everything since he was so tall. Jedite was jumping up and down behind Kunsite.   
  
"What happened?! Hey!-Get out of-my way Kunsite!!" Jedite yelled as he jumped. When he finally saw Usagi on the floor looking at all of them in shock he blushed madly.   
  
"Hey! Stop looking you perverts!" Usagi yelled getting a grip on herself. They all turned around at the same time to hide their blushes. Each of them with huge grins on their faces. They knew they were in for a load of a lecture, but it was finally one worth having they all thought as they tried, but couldn't stop smiling. 


End file.
